


Lightning in a Bottle

by flyingunikittys



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Auradon Prep (Disney), Descendants - Freeform, Other, United States of Auradon (Disney), Wonderland
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-02-10 14:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18661825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingunikittys/pseuds/flyingunikittys
Summary: This is a short memoir of the academic year leading up to King Ben's coronation. It is not to be read by anyone other than I until my death, whatsoever.Who am I?Let me give you some hints.While most villains are hated and feared, mine stands out among them.My villain raised me unwillingly, and I know it.My villain hates me for no good reason, so I hate her for every reason.My villain almost killed me so many times that I can't remember all of them, and I wish that I could kill her.She will never forgive me for being alive, and I will never forgive her for being alive, either.The hero on my shoulder tells me to forgive and forget, that it will be good for my soul. But how can I forget the horrors of my past? How can I do anything other than remember, resent, and regret?





	Lightning in a Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> *Record Scratch*  
> A little disclaimer before you read, just in case: I do not own Disney's Descendants or really anything in Alice in Wonderland. What I do own is my OCs and my interpretation of Wonderland's culture in the Descendants universe.  
> Also, please note (haha) that this story will NOT be updated for a while! I say this on Sunday, May 12th at 10:54 AM, Eastern Standard Time, I am simply releasing the first chapter earlier. This is so A), potential readers may find some thing to amuse themselves with, and B), you have something to wait for. I personally believe life is a little better if you have something that's worth waiting for.  
> At any rate, I hope you enjoy! :D

 

_[A woman starts speaking in a deep, melodious voice.]_

 

 

_As I say in rhyme_

_Belle married her Beast once upon a springtime_

_So around them, all the flowers would grow,_

_And later in the breeze away they would blow._

_The Beast united all the kingdoms, instead of a honeymoon,_

_Sending villains and sidekicks to what they believed was their doom._

_He sent them all to the Isle_

_Which was terribly vile._

_Around it was a magical barrier_

_To keep everyone in, and as such, no one was merrier._

_No WI-FI, no magic,_

_Indeed, it was tragic._

_There is no way out, so it seems._

_But things and people change, like the leaves._

_However, before that, this happened_

_And a future king's reputation may be blackened._

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Could You Forgive Yourself if You Had Lived my Life?**

_A man whom I do not know has gotten to decide my fate,_

_So believe me when I say that it is too late_

_To earn my forgiveness so I can put my pain aside_

_When for all this time, all you've done is lie._

 

 

A man with brown hair and brown eyes is standing on a small stand. He is being fitted for clothing that he will wear at his coronation. This is Prince Benjamin Beast, affectionately known as Ben. He will soon become King Ben, by the end of the school year.

 

"Sleeve. Head."

 

Ben obediently holds out his arm and turns his head in the tailor's direction.

 

"Ah-ah!"

 

He lets a small sigh escape his lips and holds out his other arm.

 

Suddenly, a man and woman walk through the double doors. These are his parents: Queen Belle and King Adam, rulers of the United States of Auradon, also known as the U.S.A.

 

Adam is in a suit and has a crown on his head (which will soon be Ben's crown), while Belle is on his arm, wearing a lovely yellow medium-length dress, holding yet _another_ jacket for him to try on.

 

Adam smiles teasingly at his son. "How is it possible you're going to be crowned king? You're just a baby!"

 

Belle's smile was almost reprimanding. "He's turning _sixteen_ , dear."

 

Ben let out a little laugh. "Hey, pops."

 

"Sixteen? That's far too young to be crowned king." Adam grinned mischievously at Ben. "I didn't make a good decision until I was at least... forty-two."

 

Belle raised her eyebrows and gave him _a look._ "Uh, you decided to marry me at twenty-eight."

 

"Well, it was either you or a teapot." Ben snickered while his mom gave his dad a look that could shatter glass. " _...Kidding._ "

 

Ben took a deep breath. Now was the moment, now was his chance, to help bring peace between enemies for so long, to _help_ people. And it all started with this first conversation, which would hopefully lead to helping so many innocent children.

 

He asked tentatively, "Mom, Dad?"

 

He took a step forward but stopped when the tailor made noises of protest. He stayed in place and cleared his throat.

 

"I've chosen my first official proclamation." He paused for a second at his parents' interested faces and felt his hands shake, so he folded them behind his back. He said, "I've decided that... the children on the Isle of the Lost be given a chance to live here, in Auradon."

 

Belle was so shocked that she dropped his jacket, while King Adam went still with surprise and anger. Ben felt the blood in his body turn to ice, but he continued speaking and motioned to the barely visible speck of an island. He chose to bravely walk forward, ignoring the tailor's annoyance. "Every time I look out to the island, I feel like they've been abandoned."

 

Adam, now firmly edging towards 'Beast Mode', as Ben had dubbed it when he was a child, took a step forward and spoke in a cold voice. "The children of our sworn enemies, living among us?"

 

Ben gulped but still stared into his father's eyes. "We start out with a few at first, only the ones who need our help the most. I've already chosen them."

 

"Have you?" Beast asked in a tone a tad bit too sharp. He made to walk forwards to reason and argue with his child, but stopped when Ben took a step back.

 

Belle grabbed his arm. Speaking calmly but firmly, she narrowed her eyes and said, "I gave you a second chance."

 

She paused and directed her next question to Ben. "Who are their parents?"

 

Ben sucked in a breath. That was only the first raindrop before a hurricane, and he was right in the Eye of the Storm...

 

He forced the words from his mouth. "Cruella De Vil... Jafar... Evil Queen... Qunhert and Melifsin..."

 

Everyone in the room stared at him in confusion, though the tailor at least had the decency to be discreet about it. Ben mentally cursed himself. Out of all times, why did he have to mumble _now_? "The... Queen-of-Hearts-and-Maleficent."

 

This time everyone understood. The tailor yelped and practically ran out of the room. Beast's face shone with livid incredulity, while Belle's was that of polite horror. They were a few faces a parent would make if their young child started swearing in public. 

 

"Maleficent?!" The Beast roared angrily. "She is the worst in the land! And that wretched _Queen_? She nearly killed-!"

 

"Dad! Just - hear me out here!" Ben argued back. 

 

"I won't hear of it!" The Beast snarled in disgust. "They are guilty of unspeakable crimes!"

 

"Dad, their children are innocent! Don't you think they deserve a shot at a normal life?" Ben still stood tall and stared into his father's Amber eyes. They were usually dark brown, but when he was in Beast Mode they turned into a rich honey color. He said, "Dad? ...Please?"

 

Adam stared at his son's determined face, so similar to the face of the woman he loved, and his resolve crumbled completely. "I suppose... I suppose their children are innocent."

 

He walked out of the room, muttering something about Ben and Belle following him. Belle gave her son a proud, if not still slightly unsure, look. "Well... Well done. Shall we?"

 

Ben gave her a small smile and glanced out to the Isle one more time before leaving the room.

 

* * *

 

 

_"Things aren't always as they appear. Sometimes what seems to be the end is really just a new beginning. Like a caterpillar turning into a butterfly."_

_-Unknown_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please, feel free to leave a word or two, or three, or a hundred! Any comment is appreciated! For example, "I liked so-and-so's line", "Wow, this character put a smile on my face", "I don't like what this character did", or "See, this is how you can make this story better". I will and respond to every comment as soon as I can, even now where my previous examples aren't all that applicable in the story's current infantile state.


End file.
